Fairy Tail Themes Fandub Lyrics
by JuneiTheScerzo
Summary: My second fandub thingie! Yay! I don't own Fairy Tail or any of these songs, but these fandub lyrics are my own, non-stolen translations and arrangements. If you're going to use any of them, please be sure to give me credit!
1. Kanpeki Gu No Ne (Totally Lost for Words

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN FAIRY TAIL OR THE FOLLOWING SONG.**

**THE LYRICS BELOW WERE TRANSLATED AND THEN REARRANGED BY ME, JUNEITHESCERZO, IN ORDER TO MAKE SINGING JAPANESE SONGS LESS EMBARASSING IN PUBLIC.**

**Anything highlighted is in the opening itself. The rest is the full song.**

**At one point or another, I will make music videos of these, but until then please make sure to give me credit before using them anywhere! Thank you!**

* * *

Fairy Tail Ending 1: Kanpeki Gu No Ne (Totally Lost For Words)

Song by Watari Roka Hasiri Tai

English translation/lyrics by JuneiTheScerzo

* * *

**No words!  
HEY!**

**Save me, my knight in shining armor  
And we'll ride—you and me—on a tin horse  
Into the day  
(GO GO LET'S GO ROMANCE)**

**Unrequited or uninvited  
Doesn't matter, as long as you're by me  
Oh, anyway  
(GO GO LET'S GO ROMANCE)**

**So tell me why I cry on days I think of you  
And I want to believe in what I feel is true**

**On the nights (On the nights)  
'Neath the moon ('Neath the moon)  
What I do? (What I do?)**

**Follow the white rabbit where he goes**

**I'm at a total loss for words  
(HEY HEY HEY)  
Like somebody's casting a spell over me  
I can't wake from this imaginary dream  
Looping over and over again**

**I'm at a total loss for words  
(HEY HEY HEY)  
Blushin', glowin' red with my feelings for you  
What spell can I utter, any time at all  
So you'll understand that I am**

**Totally at  
A loss for words!**

Hold me, my love, so we're together  
You're imagined, but all the same you're real!  
Hug me now please!  
(GO GO LET'S GO LOVEY DOVEY)

In your eyes there's a glistening diamond  
How it sparkles-I wonder! Would you see  
What I see?  
(GO GO LET'S GO LOVEY DOVEY)

And if you go away? I'm waiting for you here  
While dreaming of your kiss, the love that I hold dear

There's a light (There's a light)  
From the stars (From the stars)  
Shining down (Shining down)

Down into the maze within my heart

I'm so lost for words, I don't know what to say  
(HEY HEY HEY)  
Even if I'm speechless from now to the end  
Way deep down, I'm happy and bursting out inside  
'Cuz love is a fantasy!

I'm so lost for words, I don't know what to say  
(HEY HEY HEY)  
No amount of magic can change who I am  
My shape don't matter as long as I can love  
And I won't give up on my dreams!

Wonderfully  
Lost for words!

Assemble!  
One, lost for words!  
Two, lost for words!  
Three, lost for words!  
Four, lost for words!

Totally lost for words!

HEY HEY HEY  
No words left!  
HEY HEY HEY

I'm at a total loss for words  
Like somebody's casting a spell over me  
I can't wake from this imaginary dream  
Looping over and over again

I'm at a total loss for words  
(HEY HEY HEY)  
Blushin', glowin' red with my feelings for you  
What spell can I utter, any time at all  
So you'll understand that I am

Got no words to say, but I know how to sing  
(HEY HEY HEY)  
And I'm getting close to the dreams I pursue  
Love is blind! It's hiding the whole world from my eyes  
So all I can see now is you

Got no words to say, but I know how to sing  
(HEY HEY HEY)  
I'm so deep in love, I can never get out  
Maybe, you'll realize what I've known all along  
And run with no words back to me!

I'm completely...  
Lost for words!

* * *

**Goshdarnit, this song is catchy. Expect a bunch like these; I like a whole lot of Fairy Tail endings as well as beginnings, so there'll be plenty! Expect songs like S.O.W., Egao no Mahou, Evidence, Rock City Boy, and a few other endings that I can't remember the names of but really like. If you have any suggestion as for what I should do next, leave it in the reviews!**

**if you like this, be sure to check out my other fandubbing work on Bleach themes. That's all for now. Ciao!**


	2. Snow Fairy

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN FAIRY TAIL OR THE FOLLOWING SONG.**

**THE LYRICS BELOW WERE TRANSLATED AND THEN REARRANGED BY ME, JUNEITHESCERZO, IN ORDER TO MAKE SINGING JAPANESE SONGS LESS EMBARASSING IN PUBLIC.**

**Anything highlighted is in the opening itself. The rest is the full song.**

**At one point or another, I will make music videos of these, but until then please make sure to give me credit before using them anywhere! Thank you!**

* * *

Fairy Tail Opening 1: Snow Fairy

Song by Funkist

English translation/lyrics by JuneiTheScerzo

* * *

**FAIRY, WHERE ARE YOU GOING  
I'm holdin' a star to shine your way  
'Cuz see, the stars will shine forever, oh**

**OH YEAH  
Can you hear me calling out to find you?  
OH YEAH  
Though I don't think I'm calling loud enough**

**OH YEAH  
Believe in your heart to take you anywhere  
OH YEAH  
OH YEAH**

**The sun and moon are together above us  
Have you forgotten how they used to be, now?  
When you're not here to laugh along beside me  
I just can't find my inspiration! Now it's**

**SNOWING, keep going  
Be honest and smile as we're  
Approaching, and evoking  
The clock to turn back it's numbers  
FAIRY, WHERE ARE YOU GOING  
I'm holdin' a star to shine your way  
'Cuz see, the stars will shine forever, oh**

**WHY  
WHY  
WHY**

OH YEAH  
I feel my heart is beating faster  
And the snow is falling down to me  
I wonder if the sky was ever clear

OH YEAH  
Now I remember that beautiful RAINBOW  
The seven colors that once crossed the sky  
Are there just like we used to see them

I still remember when we'd laugh together  
You give me strength when I'm beside you  
Love you

SNOWING, you're holding  
Me trembling, but still I know this  
Feeling, head reeling  
We can find our way home if we just believe in  
FAIRY, SLOWLY  
BUT SURELY YOU'RE WALKING YOUR WAY  
OH, HANG IN THERE

(Instrumental)

WHY  
WHY  
WHY  
WHY  
WHY  
WHY  
WHY

YEAH  
YEAH  
YEAH  
YEAH  
YEAH  
YEAH  
YEAH

And you put the best in me  
I can finally laugh again  
Don't believe in fairy magic, yeah

All I ever had to see  
Was the smile that you give  
So today...you are my FAIRY

SNOWING, keep going  
Be honest and smile as we're  
Approaching, and evoking  
The clock to turn back its numbers  
FAIRY, WHERE ARE YOU GOING  
I'm holdin' a star to shine your way  
For brighter days! And now it's

SNOWING, keep going  
Be honest and smile as we can  
Finally see the light  
And everything will be alright

SNOWING FAIRY  
I'm gonna look until I find you  
Never gonna leave you anymore  
SNOW FAIRY  
**DON'T SAY GOODBYE**

* * *

**Be a fairy. It's good for you. I hear the healthcare's free.**

**Lol, any comments or requests on what I should do next, feel free to give them! I'm thinking either S.O.W. or Rock City Boy. Until then, SPRING BREAK!**

**(That means "ciao" for the rest of the week XD)**


	3. The Rock City Boy

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN FAIRY TAIL OR THE FOLLOWING SONG.**

**THE LYRICS BELOW WERE TRANSLATED AND THEN REARRANGED BY ME, JUNEITHESCERZO, IN ORDER TO MAKE SINGING JAPANESE SONGS LESS EMBARASSING IN PUBLIC.**

**Anything highlighted is in the opening itself. The rest is the full song.**

**At one point or another, I will make music videos of these, but until then please make sure to give me credit before using them anywhere! Thank you!**

* * *

Fairy Tail Opening 8: The Rock City Boy

Song by JAMIL

English translation/lyrics by JuneiTheScerzo

* * *

**With my dirty little suitcase and all of my stuff in hand  
I fell from the sky above, from homeland to holy land  
I've been across the map, I'm not goin' back  
Found my dreams there in the city with skies of black**

**YEAH YEAH YEAH (YEAH YEAH YEAH)  
THE ROCK CITY BOY! (THE ROCK CITY BOY!)  
YEAH YEAH YEAH (YEAH YEAH YEAH)  
THE ROCK CITY BOY! (THE ROCK CITY BOY!)**

**OH BABY, STRUM STRUM, I'll overcome the walls WITH MY GUITAR  
Fighting forever, OH YEAH, I'll play  
JUST MUSIC, that's all that I need,  
Every song, I write it for YOU, OH YEAH**

**Baby, we're not so different—hear the sound WITH MY GUITAR,  
Let's find the perfect song, YEAH, and sing  
JUST LOVE, babe, that's all that I need  
When I want TO BE FREE! MY PERFECT DREAM**

**I WANNA BELIEVE THE SINGING ON BEAT,  
MOST RECENTLY IS LIKE RECESS FOR ME  
PRETTY PRETTY PLEASE, NO BIRDS AND THE BEES  
BUT ECSTASY WITH EXTRA CHEESE  
RHYMING RHINO SOUNDING LIKE BONO  
ALL SMACKED UP WITH A BLACK JACK BOTTLE  
WHEN I SAY "HO" YOU SAY "HEY"  
You don't even understand what I'm sayin'**

LET ME TELL A LITTLE STORY ABOUT SOMEONE  
It's short and it's empty cuz I don't wanna say a lot  
When you add it to a beat behind the scenes  
There's another world just hiding within a dream

YEAH YEAH YEAH (YEAH YEAH YEAH)  
THE ROCK CITY BOY! (THE ROCK CITY BOY!)  
YEAH YEAH YEAH (YEAH YEAH YEAH)  
THE ROCK CITY BOY! (THE ROCK CITY BOY!)

MUSIC CAN SAVE THE WORLD MAYBE? Don't need words to get along  
Humming forever, LA LA, I'll sing  
Got to know, WHAT ELSE CAN I SAY  
And for you, I'll put on a smile, OH YEAH

Youll never know my name! I'm the only guy WITH MY GUITAR  
With crazy feelings, YEAH, I'll cry out  
BY MYSELF, and yet it's ok  
'Cuz for you, I'll scream! MY JAPANESE DREAM

YEAH YEAH YEAH (YEAH YEAH YEAH)  
THE ROCK CITY BOY! (THE ROCK CITY BOY!)  
**YEAH YEAH YEAH (YEAH YEAH YEAH)  
THE ROCK CITY BOY! (BOY BOY BOY!)**

**When I'm sleeping I can dream  
When I'm singing I can dream  
Never giving up on me, so play on! YEAH**

OH BABY, STRUM STRUM, I'll overcome the walls WITH MY GUITAR  
Fighting forever, OH YEAH, I'll play  
JUST MUSIC, that's all that I need,  
Every song, I write it for YOU, OH YEAH

Baby, we're not so different—hear the sound WITH MY GUITAR,  
Let's find the perfect song, YEAH, and sing  
JUST LOVE, babe, that's all that I need  
When I want TO BE FREE!

No matter where or when, I won't hold it back WITH MY GUITAR  
When there's sound and a smile, you'll find me  
JUST FEEL, we don't follow a road  
SO LET'S ALL BE FREE!

DREAM, SCHEME, WHATEVER MEANS  
BE, BE WITH CERTAINTY  
UNBELIEVABLE, UNCONCEIVABLE  
SAY IT ALL TO MAKE YOU FALL  
BACK TO THE BASICS, FAR FROM THE STATES  
NEVER PARTED, FINISH WHERE WE STARTED  
ROCK CITY BOY, TWO ROCKS IN MY LOIN  
JUST A MAN WITH A PLAN TO MAKE PRETTY NOISE  
RUN, RUN, RUNNING FOR SOMETHING  
GOVERNOR, MAYOR, SAVE THAT FOR LATER  
FAR FROM HOME, ON MY OWN  
FOUND OUT THE HARDEST WHERE THE HEART IS  
MORAL OF THE STORY IS GO FOR THE GLORY  
FORGET THE BOUNDARIES, BORDERS ARE NONSENSE  
WHEN I SAY "NO", YOU SAY "WAY"  
You don't even understand what I'm sayin'

I knew it, you don't understand what I'm saying.

* * *

**Yeah, it's so spectacular! I POSTED SOMETHING ON A FRIDAY WUT. So the rap part in the middle, if you want this to go with the anime's version, is shifted to the end. I REALLY LOVE THIS SONG so I'm hoping I did it justice this time around. If you think so, lemme know! Until next time, when I post S.O.W.!**


	4. Gomen ne, Watashi (Sorry for Being Me)

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN FAIRY TAIL OR THE FOLLOWING SONG.**

**THE LYRICS BELOW WERE TRANSLATED AND THEN REARRANGED BY ME, JUNEITHESCERZO, IN ORDER TO MAKE SINGING JAPANESE SONGS LESS EMBARASSING IN PUBLIC.**

**Anything highlighted is in the opening itself. The rest is the full song.**

**At one point or another, I will make music videos of these, but until then please make sure to give me credit before using them anywhere! Thank you!**

* * *

Fairy Tail Ending 3: Gomen ne, Watashi (Sorry for Being Me)

Song by Shiho Nanba

English translation/lyrics by JuneiTheScerzo

* * *

**Once the ice cracked, down I fell  
And you were there, it was you I saw  
The sadness in the shadows  
The blue skies through my windows**

**Then I was caught by such surprise  
I simply had to turn away  
Tell me how you're doing  
How you're feeling now**

**Is there still time for us  
Or is it just the ending  
Honestly, it's just that I need to tell you that I'm sorry**

**Tell you the truth!  
When did "sorry" get so hard to say to you  
I never thought we would be this far  
And now we are—the summer's gone when I'm not with you**

**Tell you the truth!  
When did "sorry" get so difficult for us  
I never thought we would be apart  
You're in my heart, and I just have to say it**

Although it hurts whenever it's just you and me

Sorry for being me...

Being close or far away  
Just feels the same when I think of you  
I sigh into the silence  
And drown my words in nonsense

Every promise was a joke  
I can't believe that I fell so fast  
My heart can crush so easy  
Broken deep inside

Is there still time for us  
Or is it just the ending  
I have to lie everytime that I think of you and loving me

Tell you the truth!  
When did "sorry" get so hard to say to you  
I never thought we would be this far  
And now we are—the summer's calling out there for you

Tell you the truth!  
When did "sorry" get so difficult for us  
I never thought we would be apart  
You're in my heart, and I just have to say it

I want to smile, but sadness here is all I see

Sorry for being me...

And when I walk along the beach  
I see our footsteps are still there, side by side  
I'll give the memory to me of the past  
And if we meet again, I know what I'll say  
In my heart

Tell you the truth!  
When did "sorry" get so hard to say to you  
I never thought we would be this far  
And now we are—the summer's coming back to me

Tell you the truth!  
When you smile, all the world will sing along  
Our world's changing right before my eyes  
And no surprise! The summer's never going away

Tell you the truth!  
When did "sorry" get so difficult for us  
I never thought we would be apart  
You're in my heart, and I just have to say it

**Listen to me, I'll teach you how to smile for real  
Hold on to me, so I can tell you how I feel**

**Sorry for being me...  
Sorry for being me...**

* * *

**Okay, I lied. It's not S.O.W. But it's catchier. And more depressing the more I think about it.**

**I think I like endings way more now, after hearing them again, so I'll be putting out more endings than openings this summer. Until I get re-infatuated with one of the FT songs, ciao!**


	5. Ft

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN FAIRY TAIL OR THE FOLLOWING SONG.**

**THE LYRICS BELOW WERE TRANSLATED AND THEN REARRANGED BY ME, JUNEITHESCERZO, IN ORDER TO MAKE SINGING JAPANESE SONGS LESS EMBARASSING IN PUBLIC.**

**Anything highlighted is in the opening itself. The rest is the full song.**

**At one point or another, I will make music videos of these, but until then please make sure to give me credit before using them anywhere! Thank you!**

* * *

Fairy Tail Opening 3: Ft.

Song by Funkist

English translation/lyrics by JuneiTheScerzo

* * *

**It'll be okay  
And I'll call out to you over a thousand times  
You'll see the brightness of another day  
Shining for you when tomorrow arrives**

**The people you see here, they're fighting for dreams  
The one thing they've in common is that they believe  
Never giving in and learning to choose  
So stand up and don't dare to lose**

**There are the times that I feel crushed against the wind that chases after me  
So take my hand, and TRY TO TAKE A CHANCE  
'Cuz you're not alone when I'm here beside you**

**Keep on going, more more  
Just keep on living everyday on the dreams you had before  
Don't want you to say, "I'm going MY WAY"  
Because the light is shining down on you in the dark**

**If you give it up, you're gonna lose it all  
If you keep giving all your strength then once again you're gonna fall  
But now**

**It's there to see, but hidden in your eyes  
Shining  
You see the light above begin to rise**

YOU CAN DO, DON'T GIVE UP, YO, WAKE UP!  
Light up the morning everyday because THAT'S FOR YOUR LIFE  
Through rain and the sunlight, and days that you live  
Burning the fire is a CHANCE for everyone to give

NOBODY KNOWS THE TRUTH AND FUTURE, yeah  
'Cuz the answer is here, beating ALWAYS IN YOUR HEART  
Don't know tomorrow and the world that it would start  
You've got a burning soul, BELIEVE YOUR HEART!

At this point, we're crying CRY DAY  
We're getting stronger but we're weak, that's what they all say  
But don't get dried up in the dark, the flower that loves the rain  
The world will save you, if you just believe

Someday all the sadness will leave us alone  
We're getting stronger through the tears that we can cry on our own  
For now

It's there to see, but hidden in your eyes  
Shining  
You see the light above begin to rise

(Instrumental)

I keep on swaying in the wind that always blows  
Just a little old dream of mine that lives within my heart  
Throw myself to the roadside, where flowers always grow  
Looking up to the sky where I can't fly, because I cry alone

AH! We never had wings to fly  
We're not alone, so now we have to try  
What's lacking in this world is you being with me  
What's missing in this world is you being with me

Just an illusion that we can't believe  
Reach out and fall into the air that fills the silence of the sky!

Keep on going, more more  
Just keep on living everyday on the dreams you had before  
Don't want you to say, "I'm going MY WAY"  
Because the light is shining down on you in the dark

If you give it up, you're gonna lose it all  
If you keep giving all your strength then once again you're gonna fall  
But now

It's there to see, but hidden in your eyes  
Shining  
You see the future will begin to rise

* * *

**Sorry if the second and third verse give you hell to sing... I've been singing since before I was one year old and I swear I wanna punch Funkist for making excellent music so ACK. But it's a good song. Have fun singing!**


	6. Evidence

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN FAIRY TAIL OR THE FOLLOWING SONG.**

**THE LYRICS BELOW WERE TRANSLATED AND THEN REARRANGED BY ME, JUNEITHESCERZO, IN ORDER TO MAKE SINGING JAPANESE SONGS LESS EMBARASSING IN PUBLIC.**

**Anything highlighted is in the opening itself. The rest is the full song.**

**At one point or another, I will make music videos of these, but until then please make sure to give me credit before using them anywhere! Thank you!**

* * *

Fairy Tail Opening 7: Evidence

Song by Daisy x Daisy

English translation/lyrics by JuneiTheScerzo

* * *

**Every day, I'm looking for the proof that says I am alive  
Yet I know the truth I want has always been here beside me  
Now the sky is clear and blue, and it's calling out to my heart  
But it makes the world look see-through—and then how will you find me?**

**Just think of me when I was lonely and gave up after every fight  
And of the comfort that you gave me by saying it would be all right**

**I realize life will never change  
Our hearts will stay the same as long as we live**

**If our shattered MELODY  
Can find a way to sing again, just for me  
Just one more note to be heard**

**Even if life is just a lie  
I'll still believe in you until, when I die  
You say that wonderful word**

Even though the truth was clear, I didn't show what was right  
Yet I know the truth I want has always been here beside me  
All the streets are dark and shaded, 'cuz they're hiding out from the light  
Saw it all, the world was happy, and I knew you would find me

Just think of me, who's always sorry for hurting you and running by  
And of the joy that you would give me whenever you would see me cry

I realize life will never change  
Our hearts will stay the same as long as we live

If this shattered world in me  
Can find the answer I've been longing to see  
The question's always been there

Then I can find the strength I need  
To learn to smile and show them what I can be  
And show the world that I care

(Instrumental)

All of the proof I need, I can't say it just with words  
Everything I believe, somehow made its way to find me here  
How many songs of ours can I sing before we fall?  
Everything is breaking out of me, but the music will play on

If our shattered MELODY  
Can find a way to sing again, just for me  
Just one more note to be heard

Even if life is just a lie  
I'll still believe in you until, when I die  
You say that wonderful word


	7. STRIKE BACK

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN FAIRY TAIL OR THE FOLLOWING SONG.**

**THE LYRICS BELOW WERE TRANSLATED AND THEN REARRANGED BY ME, JUNEITHESCERZO, IN ORDER TO MAKE SINGING JAPANESE SONGS LESS EMBARASSING IN PUBLIC.**

**Anything highlighted is in the opening itself. The rest is the full song.**

**At one point or another, I will make music videos of these, but until then please make sure to give me credit before using them anywhere! Thank you!**

* * *

Fairy Tail Opening 16: STRIKE BACK

Song by Back-On

English translation/lyrics by JuneiTheScerzo

* * *

**(STRIKE BACK)**

**I'm losing ground, my heart is fading;  
The chance that we could win is ready to die!  
That doesn't mean that I'll give up whenever we have to go on...**

**You'll never throw me down into the darkness, cuz  
NO I WON'T! I'll overturn it all BECAUSE  
Shouldn't we all see the future that holds a place where we belong?**

**(BRING IT ON 'CUZ IM JUST GONNA GROW UP IN THE BATTLE, HEY  
Imma kill the clouds while STILL BURNING MY FIRE  
Thunder shouting through the sky there—  
I GOTTA get this NIGHTMARE, I gotta fight for the future!  
Past and future, and the present where we're living—  
I AIN'T SCARED OF MY PAST AND NOW FOR a tomorrow of  
SCREAMING OUT FOR MY PRIDE!)**

**Don't want you to cry because of me!  
I'll scream out my pride for all the world...to see!  
(I'M NEVER FALLING DOWN, pushed by the wind that's guided by DESTINY!)**

**Relying on me is only you—  
I want you to smile always, and...be true!  
(I GOTTA BLAST OFF YOUR PAIN FOR YOU AND ME! So don't grieve—may you REST IN PEACE!)**

**I'll fight for you!**

I'm fighting, always, through every burn and...  
The pain is strong, but I won't let it take me away.  
There's still a chance to keep fighting for the world I want—I won't give in!

I see the RAIN begin to fall from the sky...  
I can't afford to wait anymore!  
Because the dreams that we're looking for are in the future we begin!

(Clad in daybreak, it's time to fight, so SOLDIERS, FOLLOW ME NOW  
DON'T YOU EVER STOP—WE PAY IT BACK IN SPADES, RIGHT?  
Can't you feel it all around? We're caught in the PLAYBACK  
To live without grief and heart, this is the moment!  
STRUGGLE, SORROW—THEY'LL DISAPPEAR LIKE BUBBLES, BUT  
We'll keep burning on through out the night like flaming CANDLES!  
SCREAMING OUT FOR YOUR PRIDE!)

My heart will burn forever on—  
Won't stop until our world is dead...and gone!  
(NOBODY CAN BLOW OUT MY FIRE, it's invincible! We'll overcome this lonely world!)

We'll never lose our way again!  
We'll never return back to where we...began!  
(DON'T BLIND YOUR EYES IF YOU'RE LOST ON THE WAY!  
Don't worry, 'cuz I'M GONNA BE YOUR LIGHT!)

SO TAKE MY HANDS!

(Instrumental)

(HEY, WHATEVER WE'RE LIVING FOR  
I LIVE FOR THIS SHIT)

WE GOTTA STAND UP AND GO WITH THE PRIDE  
IT'S LIKE THE SUN RISING WAY OVER THE CLOUDS  
WE GOTTA STAND UP AND GO WITH THE PRIDE  
IT'S LIKE THE SUN RISING WAY OVER THE CLOUDS

Don't want you to cry because of me!  
I'll scream out my pride for all the world...to see!  
(I'M NEVER FALLING DOWN, pushed by the wind that's guided by DESTINY!)

Relying on me is only you—  
I want you to smile always, and...be true!  
(I GOTTA BLAST OFF YOUR PAIN FOR YOU AND ME! So don't grieve—may you REST IN PEACE!)

My heart will burn forever on—  
Won't stop until our world is dead...and gone!  
(NOBODY CAN BLOW OUT MY FIRE, it's invincible! We'll overcome this lonely world!)

We'll never lose our way again!  
We'll never return back to where we...began!  
(DON'T BLIND YOUR EYES IF YOU'RE LOST ON THE WAY!  
Don't worry, 'cuz I'M GONNA BE YOUR LIGHT!)

SO TAKE MY HANDS!

* * *

**Catchy, new, and rappy. My favorite combo! It's fun to dub songs, surprisingly enough.**

**Well, nothing really to say. Happy singing!**


	8. Masayume CHASING

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN FAIRY TAIL OR THE FOLLOWING SONG.**

**THE LYRICS BELOW WERE TRANSLATED AND THEN REARRANGED BY ME, JUNEITHESCERZO, IN ORDER TO MAKE SINGING JAPANESE SONGS LESS EMBARASSING IN PUBLIC.**

**Anything highlighted is in the opening itself. The rest is the full song.**

**At one point or another, I will make music videos of these, but until then please make sure to give me credit before using them anywhere! Thank you!**

* * *

Fairy Tail Opening 15: Masayume CHASING

Song by Boa

English translation/lyrics by JuneiTheScerzo

* * *

**Another dream  
Is tumbling down  
It's lost inside my aching heart**

**And though it's still me  
That's not what I see  
'Cuz I don't think that that's my SMILE**

**I thought I'd never shed the tears (DON'T CRY)  
Golden or silver they won't be  
The sadness falls throughout the years (FALL THROUGH MY EYES)  
No one will notice me falling**

**Find the dream I'm CHASING CHASING  
I know that it's true  
Surpassing greatness, more than you**

**Instantly CHASING CHASING  
And that's who I'll be  
My heart will keep burning, forever, so I can believe**

**NA NA NA NA NA NA NA OH  
NA NA NA NA NA HEY HEY  
NA NA NA NA NA NA NA OH  
Someone I'll finally believe**

**NA NA NA NA NA NA NA OH  
NA NA NA NA NA HEY HEY  
NA NA NA NA (HEY) NA NA NA OH  
My heart will keep burning, believe**

MY LIFE  
YEAH

And so I left the dream  
I didn't make a sound  
But somebody had called my name

Then we were all alone  
We stared at the sky  
With flowers blooming tall all around

There's nothing left for me out here (GOODBYE)  
I've only got the poison that you gave to me  
Smelled something sweet beyond the air (BEYOND THE SKY)  
In our world where I found me

See ya later CHANGING CHANGING  
I know that it's true  
Surpassing greatness, more than you

Smiling and CHANGING CHANGING  
The wish that we made  
Beneath autumn starlight and fire that told me "be brave"

NA NA NA NA NA NA NA OH  
NA NA NA NA NA HEY HEY  
NA NA NA NA NA NA NA OH  
Someone I'll finally save

NA NA NA NA NA NA NA OH  
NA NA NA NA NA HEY HEY  
NA NA NA NA (HEY) NA NA NA OH  
My heart will keep burning, be brave

HEY!  
Well, you're still a little lower now  
Although that's everyone inside their hearts  
WAKE UP under MAKE UP  
Save the future for now, since it's all PAID OUT

From this point on and out  
NO WAY BABY (NO WAY BABY)  
Goin' somewhere else (Gonna start somewhere new)  
To the world at the end of our sight

I saw it in your eyes  
The fire burning bright  
The morning was mine to see

Saw the future that would come to the light  
Welcome the future to me

OH OH

Find the dream I'm CHASING CHASING (YEAH)  
I know that it's true  
Surpassing greatness, more than you

Instantly CHASING CHASING  
And that's who I'll be  
My heart will keep burning, forever, so I can believe

NA NA NA NA NA NA NA OH  
NA NA NA NA NA HEY HEY  
NA NA NA NA NA NA NA OH  
Someone I'll finally believe

NA NA NA NA NA NA NA OH  
NA NA NA NA NA HEY HEY  
NA NA NA NA (HEY) NA NA NA OH  
My heart will keep burning, believe


	9. Tsuioku Merry-Go-Round

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN FAIRY TAIL OR THE FOLLOWING SONG.**

**THE LYRICS BELOW WERE TRANSLATED AND THEN REARRANGED BY ME, JUNEITHESCERZO, IN ORDER TO MAKE SINGING JAPANESE SONGS LESS EMBARASSING IN PUBLIC.**

**Anything highlighted is in the opening itself. The rest is the full song.**

**At one point or another, I will make music videos of these, but until then please make sure to give me credit before using them anywhere! Thank you!**

* * *

Fairy Tail Ending 2: Tsuioku Merry-Go-Round

Song by Onelifecrew

English translation/lyrics by JuneiTheScerzo

* * *

**MERRY-GO-ROUND**

**Keep spinning into my daydream  
The morning invites the memories we have to share  
I will follow you  
And someday I'll see you there**

**In the silence I'm waiting for an answer  
And you told me to never show my face again  
But all your tears were streaming down your face when you had to lie**

**Whenever you felt like you'd lose your way  
When you didn't think you'd make it to another day  
Held your tears back in silence**

**Don't you know?**

**And then they called you strong  
But it was all a lie  
They overestimate your sorrow**

**And I know**

**Before you realized, you lost sight of you are  
For all of us  
You disappeared  
But I will find you there**

There's a sun that should be shining in the sky up above you  
But it's dark and broken and it's fading  
Destroying truth and all the lying  
All alone now

MERRY-GO-ROUND  
Keep spinning into my daydream  
The morning will save the memories we have to share  
And I'll chase you to the day I find you there

You know that I'm far away  
But even though I knew what's good for me  
I'm a'spinning round and round for you, each and everyday  
Almost like I'm a MERRY-GO-ROUND

And even though the past moves me on  
It makes me think that you're gone, but you're not gone  
Now because of that

I want to see

This ain't the wish I've made  
I didn't want this now, so  
I'll run away, keep avoiding it

What you could be

And I regret the words that I'd said when you left me there  
But I don't wanna know  
What you thought of me then

I was always looking, searching for the feeling within you  
All the strength and passion and the secrets  
For all of the great mystery  
Of when you found me

MERRY-GO-ROUND  
Keep spinning into my daydream  
The morning invites the memories we have to share  
I will follow you  
And someday I'll see you there

(Instrumental)

Yeah  
Yeah  
Yeah  
Yeah

ONE MORE TIME  
Someday I can find a paradise  
I keep looking behind me with love there  
And now I realize that the

Truth is that I want to find a way for us to be together  
Maybe by chance

(MERRY-GO-ROUND)  
Spinning into my daydream  
(MERRY-GO-ROUND)  
Spinning into my daydream  
(MERRY-GO-ROUND)  
I'M STILL CALLING YOUR NAME

Whoa  
Whoa

**There's a sun that should be shining in the sky up above you  
But it's dark and broken and it's fading  
Destroying truth and all the lying  
All alone now**

**MERRY-GO-ROUND  
Keep spinning into my daydream  
The morning invites the memories we have to share  
I will follow you  
And someday I'll see you there**

Whoa  
Da da da da da da da  
Whoa  
Yeah yeah

There's a sun that should be shining in the sky up above you  
Whoa

I remember the MERRY-GO-ROUND  
Spinning into my daydream


	10. FAIRY TAIL: Yakusoku no Hi

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN FAIRY TAIL OR THE FOLLOWING SONG.**

**THE LYRICS BELOW WERE TRANSLATED AND THEN REARRANGED BY ME, JUNEITHESCERZO, IN ORDER TO MAKE SINGING JAPANESE SONGS LESS EMBARASSING IN PUBLIC.**

**Anything highlighted is in the opening itself. The rest is the full song.**

**At one point or another, I will make music videos of these, but until then please make sure to give me credit before using them anywhere! Thank you!**

* * *

Fairy Tail Opening 14: FAIRY TAIL - Yakusoku no Hi (Promised Day)

Song by Chihiro Yonekura

English translation/lyrics by JuneiTheScerzo

* * *

**FAIRY TAIL  
Seeing the light  
Gives you a real  
Reason to fight**

**"I won't just let the world I'm dreaming of inside  
Erase itself and end itself, undefined"  
Someday I'll say it all back to the future me  
On the day we meet**

**Sometimes the future is a monster in the light  
It breaks to pieces and it's scattered through the night  
But it's all fine  
If we fix it in time  
If we get the pieces right**

**Even if there's a frozen dark  
Standing in our way  
But there's got to be hope inside  
Then we can save our tomorrow today**

**FAIRY TAIL  
Seeing the light  
Gives you a real  
Reason to fight**

**Cause we're together for now  
And our strength overflows somehow**

**Because we all  
Know how to cry  
Sorrow is near  
Danger is high**

**That's why I'm never gonna lose  
If I hafta choose  
I will stand tall  
And fight  
Until  
We see  
Our dreams coming to light**

Our lonely promise that we made hasn't changed  
It's still as brilliant as the day it was made  
"One day we'll understand the future that we've heard"  
What was taught and learned

We still don't know the world our future tends to hold  
We might be happy, or we might feel scared and cold  
So take my hand  
And walk with me again  
We're in this together again

Even if we're just trapped inside  
Shadowed from the sky  
There a courage that burns in our hearts  
We have to stand and fight, never cry

FAIRY TAIL  
Hide all the tears  
Learn how to smile  
Hide all your fears

Cause we're together for now  
And I know how you feel somehow

Maybe we're weak  
I think we're strong  
But there's a chance  
Maybe you're wrong

That's what I never can forget  
Never can regret  
I will never  
Be late  
Won't hesitate  
Until we see a new day

Even if there's a frozen dark  
Standing in our way  
But there's got to be hope inside  
Then we can save our tomorrow today

FAIRY TAIL  
Seeing the light  
Gives you a real  
Reason to fight

Cause we're together for now  
And our strength overflows somehow

Because we all  
Know how to cry  
Sorrow is near  
Danger is high

That's why I'm never gonna lose  
If I hafta choose  
I will stand tall  
And fight  
Until  
We see  
Our dreams coming to light

* * *

**Only just realized ten seconds ago how perfectly timed this song is for the video. Watch it and see, seriously.**

**GUYS GUYS THERES TEN OF THESE AAAAAHHHH**

**Dearest ellielangdon5: OF COURSE YOU CAN AND ENJOY**


End file.
